I Still
by SevenZseveNTYA
Summary: Perfection lost.A dangerous game. New enemies, new allies, and disasterous love with deadly consequences,War. Can the senshi handle it? Or will the future die with them? Mainly HarukaxMichiru,with MamxUsa and AmixMakoto.Chronos' past part 1!
1. Chapter 1 Perfect

And I Still…

Chapter 1, Perfect

By: sevenZseveNTYA

I Do NOT own the sailor moon characters...

Haruka Tenoh whistled as she strolled down the street, thinking about the love of her life, Michiru Kaioh. She couldn't believe how well her life was going; there were no youmas, no impending doom and not a single argument between her and Michiru. And tonight, she would bare her soul to Michiru and ask her the one question that will change her life forever. She had it all planned out, Setsuna, a close friend and neighbor,would take Hotaru,their adopted daughter out with Chibi-Usa for a movie and then smiled, thinking about the princess' wedding to Mamoru. While she didn't exactly like Mamoru, she wanted only the best for her close friend. So, while Hotaru and Setsuna were out, she would be taking Michiru to a romantic dinner on a yacht, then, before dessert comes she will propose.

'When the time is right' she thought 'I will ask her to marry me.'

She turned the corner to see a beautiful flower stand, with radiant colors bursting from the bright green stems.

'Perfect, what better way to start off a romantic evening date than with a nice bouquet of flowers?'

"Can I help you?" asked the attendant.

"Um, yes, do you have one dozen roses?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry; we just sold the last of our roses. However, we do have a one bouquet of lilacs and sunflowers."

"Well…"

"Both flowers are very beautiful and oh so romantic, even their names represent love. The sunflower means loyalty and the lilac stands for the question that many women want to ask; do you love me?"

Haruka checked her wallet.

'Crap, all I have is forty bucks'

Seeing the dismay on her face (and certainly not the inside of her wallet) the kind clerk offered a bargain, the whole bouquet for only 32 bucks.

Haruka thanked the kind clerk and walked away, carefully cradling the bouquet.

'Perfect'

She approached her car, eager to get back to her home. Before she started her car, she opened a secret compartment. Nestled inside was a ring box. It contained a stunning 14k aquamarine engagement ring. She smiled, the search for the ring had been… amusing, to say the least. She had been to seventeen jewelry stores, and kicked out of all but the last. Alright, so she didn't like their snotty attitude and the constant looks of resentment didn't help. She started her car and drove while dwelling on how she finally found the exquisite ring.

She was on her way home from her sixteenth store, but as she started to drive towards the highway, a small pawn shop caught her eye.

It was by pure chance that a bright neon sign in the shape of a full moon would say Look here and a jewelry case displayed underneath. It was also a coincidence that the ring displayed was exactly what Haruka thought Michiru wanted. She sighed, for once in her life everything was perfect and everything was going her way.

-------------------------------

Note:I really have an idea that I don't think anyone has tried yet...so stay with me and we'll see what happens. Also, if anyone guesses what the last four letters of my name stand for, they will get a nice surprise!!!!So review!!

7Z7NTYA


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own sailor moon and probably never will…but that's why we have fan fiction, no? :D

'Thought'

"Speak"

Chapter two

Haruka slowed her car down at a red light near a park, and checked the time. It was 4:30.

'It's way too early to go home, Michiru won't be there'

Michiru had signed on to Phoenix records to become its first modern violinist. They had been so excited about the contract that they celebrated it by taking a plane to different parts of the world, like France, with Setsuna and Hotaru. It wasn't until later that the managers had started keeping Michiru later for more work. It seems lately a new music company had managed to catch on to the idea of fusing classical tunes with a more upbeat rhythm, and quickly hired on an upstart young female violinist to head its project. This started a drop in sales of Michiru's new album and forced her to work overtime. While Michiru repeatedly explained that she had no choice in her work hours, Haruka believed that if Michiru stood up to the company, they would have no alternative but to set a schedule that would set a certain time limit on the hours she worked. The current hours were ridiculous, Haruka could hear Michiru sneaking in the bed quietly at two in the morning but when she wakes up at seven for a morning run and then to help Hotaru get ready for school, the opposite side of the bed would be empty and no sign of her love anywhere. There was also the times when Michiru Left early but came home early and exhausted.

"BEEP!!"

Haruka jumped in her seat as a car behind her blared its horn. While she was contemplating, the light had turned green. She hurriedly floored the gas; the car lurched forward around a corner and

"SCREECH!" she pounded on her brake as she spotted a little black-haired girl in a spotted red and white dress with a teddy bear staring right at her from the middle of the road.

"Hey little girl, you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the road, I could have hit you!"

The little girls' lip started to tremble as her eyes welled up.

Haruka sighed. She felt like a bully, she hated to make anyone cry, especially young children, and from the looks of it, this girl wasn't more than six years old. She pulled her car over and hastily carried the girl away from the approaching cars. Kneeling, she asked

"Hey little one, do you have a name? Where are your parents? Where do you live? How did you…" Haruka's fast current of questions were halted when the little girl placed her hand over her lips. Shyly, the girl smiled and said in a little, babyish voice

"Kazuki Hana"

Haruka smiled

"Nice to meet you Hana-chan, I'm Haruka. Do you mind telling me why such a cute little girl is wandering these streets?"

Blushing, the girl replied

"My mom disappeared and I don't know where she is. "

"…Hana-chan, if you allow me to accompany you, I promise to help you find your mom. Is that ok?"

Hana nodded and Haruka took her hand, leading her towards the park.

It wasn't long until they encountered a frantic woman calling Hana's name.

"Is that your mother, Hana-chan?" asked Haruka

Hana nodded and ran to her mother, who tearfully scooped her up. It wasn't long until the mom introduced herself to Haruka. Her name was Kazuki Nara, and she was Hana's only parent. Haruka immediately took a liking to Hana's mom, and decided that she would walk the young mother and daughter to their car.

'Nara looks like she's been through some tough times' Haruka wondered. There seemed to be many frown lines on her face and her eyes gave the slightest hint of sadness in them. Although Nara said she was only twenty-five, when Haruka first met her, she thought she was at least thirty-one.

"Thank you so much for finding Hana. I dread what could have happened to her had you not found her." said Nara. Haruka smiled, white teeth glinting in the fading sun as she replied to Nara

"It was no problem, I have a daughter. I know what it feels like to be scared for her. Hana-chan, will you promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of your mother and don't lose. Got that kiddo?"

"Hai"

"See you then."

Haruka walked away, and turned the corner as both Hana and Nara waved her away. She looked at her watch.7:00.

'Wow that much time spent. Michiru must be coming home soon; she left early in the morning today. I'll drive home, take a quick shower, and then'

"AHHHHH! Somebody Help!"

"Monster!"

Screams erupted from behind her.

'Shimatta! Hana and Nara are there!'

Quickly she pulled out her transformation pen and her communicator from her pocket.

"Minna –san, there is monster near Kappa park hurry!"

Shouting her transformation phrase and turning into Sailor Uranus, she ran towards the shouting. There she encountered a sight worthy of a horror film. A monstrosity with a snakes head and fangs, and the body of an ox on two legs was holding Nara in close to his fangs. Hana was screaming and throwing broken glass from the wreckage of a car, cutting herself at the same time. A man lay moaning close by with purple veins bulging from his body, a bite mark evident on his shoulder. Half of his other shoulder was gone. Haruka was frozen, until Nara screamed as the creature moved to bite her. Thinking automatically, Haruka quickly yelled

"World Shaking"

The creature simply turned its back to her and the attack bounced harmlessly of his shoulder.

'Impossible, that should have killed him!'

The monster focused once again on Nara. Haruka ran fast towards the monster, ready to tackle it to the ground and save Nara from the same fate that took the man behind her. The monster had other plans. It spun, gripping Nara in its poisonous fangs and slammed a powerful punch into Haruka's jaw. Haruka couldn't block the punch and as it made contact, she heard a sickening crack in her jaw. Ignoring the blazing pain, she rolled over and kicked it in the stomach. A crack echoed the street and immediately she knew that there was no way the sound had come from the beast. It stared at her, then reared back its leg and sent her flying into an adjacent brick wall, which promptly fell on top of her. Haruka fought to keep her consciousness as she tried moving and found that three of her ribs must have broken. Then she heard a heartrending cry. Instinctively she knew it was Hana. She started moving rubble away with her hand, trying to reach the monster before it could hurt precious Hana. She had just barely removed herself when suddenly Hana's cry stopped.

"No! Hana! Hana!" Haruka wasn't aware of her shouting as she hobbled towards the beast.

The monster had bitten Hana. Not just that but the monster had extended its jaw, ready to swallow her whole. Enraged, Haruka grabbed a piece of glass in one hand, and a brick in another. She threw them into the gaping mouth, hoping that the beast would choke. It swallowed them whole, laid Hana down next to her mother and approached Haruka. It tackled her into the pavement, then with a fury like none other she had encountered. Through the red haze of pain, she heard a loud shout ensue, and then the punching was over. She could barely turn her head. A bright white light shone, outlining the beast in its shadow. 'Michiru'


	3. Chapter 3

I Still…Chapter 3

I still…don't own the sailor moon characters, but I do own the new characters, who'll be introduced in the story.

Please make sure to review after you read, I have 139 hits but only three reviews! Just give me some encouragement, or criticism, so that I know that y'all enjoy reading this as much I like writing it.

Happy Thanksgiving to All!

Koneko-chan-Haruka's nickname for Usagi

'Thought'

"Speak"

_Dreams/memories_

_A bright light…_

_Meeting Michiru for the first time…"Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling"_

"_Humans all live by sacrificing someone in the end…everyone lives by stepping on someone else" herself…_

"_The people doing the stepping might be fine with that, but what about the people who are getting stepped on!" Koneko-chan…_

"_Kazuki Hana"…_

"_Haruka…I like your hands" their hands intertwined…_

_Michiru…_

"_Uranus!"_

_Michiru…_

"…_Uranus…"_

_Michiru…_

_Michiru as Sailor Neptune, getting shot by bullets in the Marine Chapel…_

_Haruka was back on the street, ready to fight the horrific monster, only it wasn't Nara he had in his hands. It was Michiru. It bit down on her, Haruka was unable to move, Michiru screams as the poison races through her veins. Haruka was unable to move…_

"No! Michiru! Argh! " Haruka jumps from a white bed, as she wakes up. Her injuries jolt her, and the white light burns her eyes. She whispers a name before she falls, immobilized from her wounds.

"Michiru…"

A dark room is illuminated by a single piercing white light. A form stands in the doorway, and speaks

"Your Highness, she is awake"

A tall slender form rises from a bed in the corner.

"How is she?"

"She had extensive wounds, Highness; all of her ribs, one ankle and one hand were broken, a fractured skull with a concussion, internal bleeding, and one of her lungs were punctured and many bruises. With your help, her recovery has been sped up, we stopped the bleeding and repaired her skull, lungs, and all but two ribs are healed. The bruises are still there, and her ankle and hand are still broken, however, if you allow it, we can repair them using the new metal shipped from-"

"No, Sailor Uranus, or rather Tennou Haruka, has benefited enough from our hospitality. Every time she tries to walk or fight, she will remember what happened. Leave, and continue to watch her."

"Yes, My Lady."

The figure bowed and walked out.

"May your youth last eternity, my queen, ruler of time and the third universe, the high Lady Chronos"

Hikawa Shrine.

The senshi gathered around the room of Hino Rei, resident miko and senshi of Mars.

"Rei-san, were you able to pick up anything at the attack site?" asked Michiru.

"No, I'm sorry Michiru-san, but there was nothing there. I should have been able to pick up any residual emotions, but it's like nothing had happened there."

"That's impossible, that entire street looked like a train wreck, and all that blood could not have come from just Haruka-san alone." Said Mizuno Ami, Japan's youngest and most accomplished doctor. She was Sailor Mercury, the genius of the senshi.

"We must keep looking for her" said Aino Minako, a famous pop-star and volleyball star, and leader of the inner senshi as Sailor Venus.

"Agreed, at least before she disappeared she was able to destroy that monster" said Kino Makoto, a five-star chef and owner of the sensational Sparkling Rose restaurant. She was also Sailor Jupiter.

They all shuddered; they had captured footage of the beast from a security camera attached to the building that Haruka had crashed in to. They had not seen how she had destroyed it, or where she disappeared to because the camera had been damaged. They knew the beast was dead, they saw it when they approached the street, but there was no sign of Sailor Uranus, and the victims knocked out.

"Ami-chan, how are the wounded?" asked Tsukino Usagi, the Legendary Sailor Moon, and future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

"The man we found died from the venom. The woman is quickly following him, her veins have already started turning from the purple that we found her with, to a murky green, just like the man. We have managed to slow down the virus to give us more time to develop a cure, but it is unlikely that we can heal her."

"And the child?" asked Hotaru, guardian of Saturn

"She is in a coma, and the venom has been found inside her. We have tried to purge it from her body but it resists and repels all medicine."

Throughout all of the speaking, Michiru had been silent.

"Setsuna went to the Gates last night. She said she was unable to open the timeline and discover what happened." She said.

They all dwelled on this information. As the appointed guardian of time, Meiou Setsuna had the ability to look into the future and the past, but cannot tell anyone of the future.

"Has this ever happened to her?" said Ami.

"Not that I know of" Michiru's response was flat and robotic.

She couldn't help it; she had been recording at the studio when she received Haruka's call. She could not leave, not without endangering her job, especially with her manager standing right outside the door. She foolishly continued her work, but at a faster pace than normal. By the time she arrived at the scene of the attack, only Sailor Moon was left to greet her and give her the news. She could not believe it; she refused to believe that her love had disappeared. However, Haruka had failed to return home that night, or the next night. Michiru and Hotaru had sat vigil at the window waiting for her return, but so much time had passed that Michiru had to drag Hotaru away from the window.

She denied that Haruka was dead, after all, she would have felt it in her heart, but why else would she be gone unless she was kidnapped.

'Why? Haruka, I should have been there, I could have helped you, I'm sorry! Wherever you are, come back to me! Please Haruka give me a sign that you are alive.'

A tear dropped down from her face. She knows that Haruka would never be gone for more than ten days, not without calling. However, time was not on her side.

Haruka has been missing for thirty days.


	4. Chapter 4

If I owned Sailor moon and all the characters affiliated, Dic would have never made Haruka and Michiru cousins…but I don't and that's exactly what Dic did…

"Speak"

'thought'

_Memories/dreams_

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes. She went to move her right wrist to push her of the floor only to realize that she wasn't on the floor anymore but strapped to a bed in a dark room

'Why am I strapped to a bed?'

She turned her head to the right and spotted the doorknob of the only door in the room turning. For some reason she held her breath. She saw a shadow slowly enter before suddenly the door was shut. Haruka could just barely make out two shadows through the light pouring from the outside of the room. She strained to hear what was being said. The first voice spoke in a rather commanding voice, while the second spoke in a more subdued tone with underlying tones of reverence and a little bit of fear.

'That second voice sounds weirdly familiar…but it's that first voice that I feel like I should know…but from where? It sounds almost…endless, like that lady from Lord of the Rings…but that's impossible, ugh, I should really stop watching those movies with Ho-…wait a minute are they leaving?'

Haruka watched as both shadows moved away from her door and she could barely make out the sound of footfalls on a hard surface.

'Huh, that wasn't entirely creepy...why can't I feel my left hand? And my ankle aches too…in fact my entire body kind of aches…Why am I so calm? I must be in some hospital if I feel this weird, but why would they strap me like this unless…Oh no, I'm in an insane asylum, aren't I? That explains the calmness I'm feeling right? But who-'

Haruka's train of thought was thrown suddenly as her head snapped back, images rushing behind her eyes. On her forehead, the sign of Uranus flared.

She remembered everything…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lady Chronos, Ruler of Time and the Third Universe strode down the bleach-white hallway, heels clicking on the white marble floor. She was tall and slender, her movements graceful. Her hair, jet black, reached her lower back and swayed with her steps, its color a sharp contrast to her complexion, snow white. She wore, in her mind what was a simple dress, but to the guard that walked closely behind her, it was a shimmering gown made of little diamonds that if looked at an angle, would reflect any object.

She spoke "Sunoco, has my dear old friend stopped by lately? I know that she must be worried about the whereabouts of her friend."

The guard, now revealed as Sunoco, obediently replied in a slightly deep voice

"No, milady, but she has tried to access the Time Gates to look at the timeline."

Lady Chronos inclined her head, as if to ask a question but she didn't open her mouth. Taking the hint, Sunoco expanded her report

"She was unable to even open the timeline, thanks to the device that your scientists made. Our spies observed that when she was denied the timeline, she flew into a rather embarrassing rage."

The Great Lady smiled

"Does she suspect our involvement?"

"Negative, my Queen"

"…Very good Sunoco, you are following your mother's footsteps well."

"You honor me, my queen."

"Your mother, Ayako, served me well, till that fateful day she died protecting me and my lo-, I mean my friend from an attack by that sorceress, Beryl, I believe her name was. You are the spitting image of her and your seriousness about you duty to protect your queen dwarf even her sense of duty."

"…Thank you, my queen. That means very much to me." Sunoco didn't dare mention the Lady's slip of the tongue.

"Now, your new orders as my personal guard and general, as well as my right hand, are to continue to survey the self-proclaimed Guardian of Time, as well as ready my army for an attack against the Misty Galaxy and the final universe. In three days, I want a new Beast to attack the senshi on Earth; I need them to be prepared for the war they shall partake in."

"What about Sailor Uranus, Highness?"

"I will confer with her shortly; no doubt she wants to see her lady love soon, and soon her thirst for revenge against that Beast will overcome any objections she might have. After all, she doesn't want what happened to her little friend to happen to the one called Michiru now, would she. Now go, My General, and let us commence the dawn of a new era!"

Sunoco stopped, bowed, and hurried away to carry out the orders of the Fearsome Queen.

Now alone, the queen stopped to access a hidden room that was bare except for a table, two chairs, and the portrait of two young women adorning the wall. One was surely Chronos, the other a silver haired woman with curious hairstyle, and between them, a small baby, but its features were not visible in the dim lighted room.

* * *

12:35

Rei sat in front of the Sacred Fire. As she chants the words to activate her seer vision, she fails to acknowledge the figure in a cup of water next to her. While the fire fails to reveal Haruka or even a hint of the upcoming attack, the water reveals the scene of Chronos and Sunoco planning the war that could destroy everything the Senshi has fought for.

In the bedroom of Haruka and Michiru, the guardian of the Aqua mirror and the love of Haruka's life, cries softly in her sleep into her pillow, wishing for her love. Their adopted daughter, Hotaru, is sleeping next to her. While they sleep, they are unaware that Hotaru is significantly growing, a sign of impending doom. In the room next to them, Setsuna sleeps uneasily, unaware that she is being watched by the spies of the Queen. Her Time Staff is close to her hand, for easy access in case of any attack.

At Minako's house, the soldier of Venus is awake; searching for sweets in her refrigerator, but her usual happy mood is spoiled by the feeling of darkness that invades her sleep. Tonight when she finally slips into the folds of sleep, she will have a nightlight on to chase away any fear of the dark.

At Makoto's house, she and Ami have fallen asleep on the couch together, intertwined, Makoto with a TV. Remote in her hand, and Ami with The Secondary Diffusion Factor of Gammalspheres clutched tightly to her chest.

At Mamoru and Usagi's house, they sleep together in their bed, Usagi clutching tightly to Mamoru's arm, nightmares prevailing in her sleep. Both have a troubled look on their faces, as if sensing danger. Usagi burrows closer to Mamoru, while he moves as if he is protecting her from the world.

* * *

Alright, well, I have to say this is my best chapter yet for this story, and I hope you all liked it too. Please review! (Yes, that means you right there with the face!) and check out my other story!

7Z7NTYA


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own sailor moon and/or any other characters affiliated with her. I do own Chronos and Sunoco

To reviewer Mantaray: Yes, the chapters are still short but I am making them longer…um as for structure, I'm still working on that, actually your review helped me a lot because I knew I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what it, was so Thanks A Bunch!

Thanks to ALL reviewers!

"Speak"

'thought'

_Memory/dreams_

* * *

Chronos shared her memories with Haruka

_A young Haruka, about ten or eleven, was coming back from training outside of the old Silver Millennium castle. As she walked into the halls, she heard a muffled noise come from behind the door of a guest room. Curious, she walked over to the door and placed her ear against the door. There it was again! It sounded like a muffled groan of sorts. Reacting like she was taught to, she quickly ran across the hall to gain momentum to break the door and enter the room. Youma had been seen near the palace before, so she had all reason to suspect that there could be one inside. As she ran across the hall, a little voice in the back of her mind tried to stop her. Before she could slow down her descent, she was already inside the room. _

"_Eek! "_

"_Haruka, get out!"_

_Blushing redder than a tomato, Haruka sped out of the room, trying to apologize to the royal couple at the same time. The occupants of the room quickly gathered their clothes and covered their bodies before anyone else arrived to question the noise. Together they laid across the bed on opposite sides._

"_There goes our plan for a romantic day in bed, love. Honestly, you'd think Haruka would know how to discern sounds of pleasure from an attempted attack by now."_

"_You're just mad because this was our last time to be together before you leave for your crowning in the Third Universe, Chronnie"_

"_Must you call me that, Serenity?"_

"_It's a perfect balance between Chronos and honey, so of course. You know Haruka's still young; don't be so tough on her, she admires you like the father she never had." Chronos frowned as she remembered the circumstances under which Haruka had arrived to the palace, then smirked handsomely_

"…_Who could blame her for looking up to me? After all, I'm the epitome of charming and dashing."_

_Serenity smiled and spoke sarcastically_

"_Not to mention modest too."_

"_Yes, I'm that too…hey! Not funny, Serenity! You've been hanging around those Earthlings too much, especially that Prince!"_

"_You're jealous of a one-year old! He can barely even crawl! Wait, this is about more than him, isn't it? Isn't it?"_

"…_I see how much you love having a baby around. When the little princess of Neptune, Michiru, visited, I saw how much you doted on her. When I look at Haruka, I see the daughter I want, even if she is a troublemaker and has the worst timing. The queens of Mars, Venus, and Mercury are expecting and Jupiter's about to give birth anytime now! When our engagement was announced, your aides nearly died because we could not have a baby! "As Chronos spoke, her voice began to get louder and louder, showing her frustration at the problem._

_Serenity placed her hands around Chronos and cradled her, relieving the tension Chronos had felt. Her blonde hair wrapped around Chronos' short black hair. _

_Exhaling a troubled sigh, Chronos rolled off the bed and knelt before her one love. Serenity sucked in her breath as she knew what would come next and stared upon her love's serious face. _

"_I, Suzo Chronos, soon-to be ruler of the Third Universe" started Chronos "vow to my love, and betrothed, the beautiful Princess Serenity, soon-to –be ruler of the Moon Kingdom and holder of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, also known as the Illusionary Silver Crystal, to discover a way for us to conceive a baby or else I am not worthy of union with the aforementioned and will step down from the throne."_

_Serenity was shell-shocked. She had not expected the last part of the oath. Their upcoming marriage and Chronos' ascension to the throne was all Chronos ever talked about. With the half of the planets that make up Third universe in the middle of a revolt, Chronos was the Third Universe's last hope for peace. When Serenity had said yes to her proposal, Chronos had shouted it from the rooftop and woke up the sleeping delegates from the neighboring planets. To endanger all that she had to live for, Chronos must really want a son or daughter._

_Serenity nodded, and spoke_

"_And I will wait for you until that time comes. Now then, let us go get you ready for your journey, because I know that you will find the answer and gain the crown in no time at all. After all, you are my betrothed and no one else can compare."_

_They left the room hand in hand._

"_but first you have to talk to Haruka"_

_The next day…_

_Chronos was ready to board the ship to the realm of the Third Universe when she caught sight of a young blonde peeking at her from a tree. She gave the signal to wait to the captain of the floating ship and strode over to the tree. _

"_Haruka, get down from the tree."_

_The blonde shook her head and replied in a small voice_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

_Chronos leaned against the tree and sighed softly_

"_I have to, to give Serenity eternal happiness, I must leave."_

"_But you are the Princess' happiness, can't you see that? Serenity loves you and I want you to stay!"_

"_The ship leaves in a minute Haruka, I can't dally here"_

"_I'm coming with you!"_

"_No Haruka, you're not. You are here to train for your future duty to protect my Serenity. If you neglect your duty, then you are not the person I thought you were. I need you to protect her, and if my quest is fruitful, then I will need you to protect my future child."_

_Haruka shook at the word child_

"…_am I not good enough for you?"_

_Chronos winced as she realized her mistake_

"_Haruka, you know I love you as the daughter I never had, it's just that there is a difference to others and they will not accept you as the future heir. Their weird like that, I guess."_

_Haruka smiled at their inside joke about the people living on the moon versus the people living elsewhere._

_The ship blared its horn as readied for its departure. _

"_My time's up! Haruka get down here and give me a hug before I leave, ok!"_

_Haruka leapt down gracefully and wrapped Chronos in a hug. Chronos ran awkwardly in the skirt that Serenity had forced her to wear. As she stood on the rail of the departing ship, she heard Haruka shout something_

"_Hey Chronos! I'm sorry for walking in on you and Serenity!"_

_She waved back, and then turned to glare at the sailors staring at her._

_They quickly resumed work under her red eyed glare._

Haruka woke up with a start in the bed. Beside her, Chronos sat reading a book. As Haruka regained her bearings, she placed the book down and ran to Haruka's side. She lifted a glass of water to Haruka's lips and the blonde drank quickly. Blinking her eyes, Haruka focused on Chronos.

They blinked in unison.

Chronos opened her mouth, not knowing what to say

And Haruka quickly engulfed her in a hug.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review Please!

7Z7NTYA


	6. Chapter 6

I still Six

I don't own anything or anyone from the Sailor moon stuff…

Hey y'all! What's up? I'm sick! Which really sucks, since my head and mind is a bit fuzzy

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Memories/dreams_

* * *

Chronos smiled and returned the hug, being careful not to jolt Haruka's hand. As they separated, Haruka wiped the rare tear from her eye and caught a look at Chronos

"What happened to you? Are you wearing a dress? You told me you'd never wear a dress as long as you lived! And long hair? You said long hair always gets in the way!"

Chronos smiled and laughed, her voice a slightly low tone, like Haruka's

"What happened to me? More like what happened to you! Broken ribs, hand and a skull fracture? What happened to all that training I gave you on the Moon? And for your information, I made this dress and as for the hair, well…it does get in the way."

A shadow passed over Haruka's eyes as she remembered the fight, then she choke and rapidly questioned Chronos

"Chronos, how long have I been here? What happened to Hana and her mother? What about Michiru and the rest? What happened to the beast? And –"

"Whoa, Haruka, slow down, I don't think you're ready to hear it all right now. I'll just answer what I feel you should know, okay?"

Haruka drew to her full height while still sitting in her bed, her voice strengthening

"Chronos, don't try to shield me. When I first met you, you didn't try to shield me from what I saw back at my castle, when my parents were killed. You believed that I needed to know what happened so that I could stop that from happening to anyone else back then."

Chronos gave a regretful smile

"I was wrong to do that to you and I realized that too late to change it. I don't want you to go through that again."

"But this isn't just about me; this is about the innocents in that alley, Michiru and the rest, and a danger to more people!"

"…you have grown up, my daughter. Very well, I shall give you your answers, but remember, you asked for it. The two humans in the alley are in a comma, the doctors have been able to sustain their life, but they will die soon. You have also been injured grievously, as you can tell if you look at your hand. Through a loophole, I was able to reach you before the beast could destroy beyond my power. And before you ask, yes, I will explain what I mean later. All you need to know is that the beast is dead and can hurt no one else. As for how long you've been here, it's been a while, thirty-one days to be exact. I know that the length of the time is shocking, but it did take a while to heal you, and I don't want to send you back to Michiru all broken up, do I now? Yes, I do know about you and the former princess of Neptune, as well as what you have been up to ever since you have been reborn as humans."

Haruka had noticed her hand, as it had pained her to move it. She could see the bones in her hand that were misplaced, and frowned. Then it registered to her that throughout the days she was healing, there was no way that Michiru even knew if she was alive!

Reading her facial features, Chronos quickly added

"Don't worry about Michiru; you'll be able to leave as soon as you can, and there is something else I want to talk to you about before you leave."

Haruka nodded, knowing that she could trust Chronos to keep her word and that she would listen to whatever she had to say. All that mattered to her now was finding out what happened to Chronos since she had left for the Third Universe.

Another thought crossed her mind, something that her memories had not revealed to her.

"Chronos, what happened to you after you left? I know you left to search for a way to give Serenity a baby but you never returned. We heard you had been crowned yet we never received a word from you. Serenity had no choice but to marry some random guy she didn't even know! She bore his daughter when she should have born yours! You broke you oath to her! What about the love you had? Did it ever occur to you that she couldn't wait forever?!"

Her voice rose as she became angrier

"Did you even think about her? She sure as hell thought about you! There wasn't a day that went by when she didn't mention you to me! She couldn't tell anyone else about you because they had already heard everything bad about you from the court! I tried to tell Michiru and the inner senshi about you and they disregarded it! They don't know how you cared for me after the attack on my family, or how you and Serenity snuck away often to be alone together, or that you taught me to ride a horse, fight, or anything else! They just know you as the woman who broke the kindest queen's heart! It may not matter to you about your court appearance, but it mattered to me! The princess didn't even know who you are! And where were you during the final attack? Sleeping peacefully on your throne? Did you even know that we were dying! You could have saved us and Serenity! YOU didn't have to see everyone killed before our eyes! Did you?!"

As Haruka argued, Chronos had been lost in her mind, replaying what had happened in her past. She interrupted Haruka

"Haruka, do you really want to know what happened to me that changed my perspective, my hopes, and my dreams?"

Haruka contemplated this, and answered

"Yes"

Chronos stood up, and gathered a white light of power on her index finger

"When I touch you, you will be transported back to my past, and observe what happened. You will not be able to talk to anyone, or even be seen. I'm afraid that some of the images are too violent, even for you to handle, so I have limited the memories to the basics. It will only take a few hours. Are you ready?"

Haruka nodded, and Chronos placed her finger against her forehead.

Haruka's eyes rolled back, and Chronos laid her back on the bed.

* * *

Michiru sat up in her bed. The thin bond connecting her to Haruka had suddenly strengthened.

Something inside her told her that Haruka would be coming back very soon. She felt, for the first time in the weeks that had past, hope and joy. Excited, she moved to get off the bed.

She nearly jumped out of bed when she heard a small moan come from the other side of the bed.

She looked.

There was Hotaru.

Hotaru, who had gone to bed as a twelve year old.

Hotaru, who was now about sixteen.

* * *

As you can probably tell, my mind is in six different places at once…but I tried my best to write as good as I could, and I hope you like it.

Review please!

7Z7NTYA


	7. 7:Chronos' Past Part 1

I Still…Ch 7

Hey Everyone! What's up? I'm so much better today, no longer sick. Alright, first off, A Big, Huge, enormous thank you to Petiyaka, a great reviewer! More of me talking in the author's note below chapter.

Enjoy!

"Speak"

'Thought'

* * *

Chronos' viewpoint

Click.

Click.

Click.

A soft chiming melody filled the room. Two little figurines rose from a music box as the tinkling song continued. Together, they glided on top of the box. The leading dancer had short black hair, barely reaching the shoulder, and wore a deep blue uniform. The follower had silver hair elegantly parted down the middle. She wore a dress of pearl white, and bore on her brow, a golden circlet.

The song came to a halt and the figures were lowered back into their room.

Chronos smiled. The musical box was given to her by Serenity on the first year of their relationship. It depicted their first dance together, Chronos' in her diplomat uniform and Serenity in her royal gown. Back then, everything had been different. Chronos had been cocky and selfish; she didn't care about the alliance that she was there to sign. Serenity was spoiled and annoying; she always took time to check her hair and makeup before moving an inch, and refused to eat anything that wasn't prepared by her favorite chef.

But that all changed when they met. Chronos started to look after her people more and became aware of the ongoing chaos in her universe. Serenity became calm, serene and gentle. Together, they transformed each other for the better.

Chronos locked the box away in her dresser.

'It's only been two days into our voyage and already I'm reminiscing. I'm whipped, aren't I?'

She stretched out her legs, and stood up to leave. Locking the door behind her, she upturned her head towards the sun star. The air blew softly around her, tugging at her pants and wove around her hair. She could see the distant planets of Mars and Mercury from the railing, and, if she squinted, the Moon.

"You don't have to be shy, you know. I thought sailors were supposed to be reckless."

A young woman dressed in hardy pants and a torn shirt joined Chronos at the rail.

"Shyness and recklessness are not in my vocabulary, Princess Chronos. Tahara Ayako, formerly of planet Tyros, I'm the bosun."

Chronos smiled, Tyros was one of her favorite planets to visit in her hopefully kingdom. The weather was always perfect for cloud watching and being lazy.

"Nice to meet you miss Tahara. If you're not shy, then why have you been staring at me since I came onto the Chios?"

"Just wondering something…"

"Pray tell?"

"…where do you get your hair cut?"

Chronos blinked several times, staring at Ayako as if she was crazy. Of all the questions she expected, that wasn't it.

"Umm…the Moon palace has a royal hairdresser."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, I have no time to worry about hair but it's always nice to find out, if I ever have the time. Oh hey, there's the captain, I think he wants to talk to you."

And with that, Ayako walked away.

'That wasn't weird at all. For minute, though, it seemed as if she was going to say something else. Well, better go see the Captain; he's not getting any older.'

While she was grateful that he wasn't going to charge her for the trip, the captain was a headstrong, arrogant, young man, and very rude; her least favorite traits.

"Ah, Princess Chronos, how nice to see you, are you out enjoying the fresh air? I hope Miss Tahara hasn't upset you; she has a rather unique way of putting things. Please disregard anything she says, she's not exactly there in the head."

"No, Miss Tahara didn't upset me in the least. We merely commented on the weather and exchanged pleasantries. May I inquire as to why you made her bosun if you know she's not entirely okay?"

The captain seemed reassured that Tahara had not upset her.

"While her thinking mind is not the greatest, her memory and ways of organization are effective, and she can get the men to work faster than most others. If you excuse me, I must attend to some personal matters. After all, I only employ the best for my ship."

The Captain left Chronos there in the middle of the deck, not waiting for a dismissal.

'Curious, while I talked to Tahara she didn't seem to have a disability, but why would the captain say something like that? Is there something he's hiding?'

She went back to the railing and sat, observing the crew of The Chios as they worked to keep the great ship moving. She noticed that a lot of the sailors had the features of people from the Third Universe; the silky black hair of Dihnos, her home planet, the short muscular form from the Tierces, the oval face and bright green eyes of Tyros, like Ayako's, and the sharp nose and quick smile of Tacharones. It seemed that all of the crew had originated from her kingdom, a fact which both startled her and comforted her. It was nice to be among people that shared a common home place with her.

A red ball rolled into her leg, and a young child quickly followed it. It was a girl, five years, with Tyrosian features, and dark black hair.

Tahara Ayako followed her.

"Princess Chronos, we meet again. Can I introduce you to my daughter, Sunoco? Sunoco, don't hide behind me, it's rude. Come on out."

The little girl peeked out from behind and slowly inched her way out from behind her mother. Chronos grinned and gave a little wave to her. Sunoco vanished behind Ayako again.

Chronos and Ayako laughed

"Nice to meet you Sunoco, how are you today?"

No answer

"I see we have a real talker on our hands, Miss Tahara, or is it Mrs. Tahara?"

"Just call me Ayako. Sunoco's really shy, but she'll warm up to you in time."

"If she's anything like her mother, then she'll be outspoken in no time. Please call me Chronos in that case."

And with that, they became fast friends.

In the weeks that followed, Chronos came to know the past of Ayako and Sunoco. When Ayako was little, her parents had been killed in a raid by rogue Misty Galaxians, and had to be sent to live with her grandparents. She joined the crew of the Chios when she was eighteen, and fell in love with a fellow shipmate that had been killed in a pirate raid and left her with a baby, Sunoco. Chronos now took care of Sunoco whenever Ayako couldn't and thought of it as future training for when the day came for her and Serenity's baby.

But something kept nagging Chronos in the back of her mind. She hadn't read about any raids from the Misty Galaxy that occurred on Tyros, only a brief rebellion had happened around the time when Ayako had been young. Chronos disregarded it.

Until the seventh week of the voyage, that is.

It was a fine day, and Chronos was taking care of Sunoco. As they walked around the ship, Sunoco had to go to the bathroom and Chronos was waiting for her return when she overheard voices whispering behind a door.

"I can't wait for IT to happen! But have you heard that Ayako's trying to get out of the plan?"

"Yeah, I did. Unbelievable, out of all of us, she wanted IT to happen the most, what with her past with the soldiers from the palace. They killed her entire family and yet now she wants nothing to do with the plan. She's still too late; she swore to the plan and can't get out of it now."

"Right, she's stuck with her part, and thanks to the gods that she is. Come on, let's go eat something."

Unable to go anywhere to hide, Chronos had only one option. She reared back and then crashed through the door, knocking one man to the floor and using a piece of the door to fend off the other. The man underneath her struggled and managed to knock her into the hallway. The two large men advanced on her as she brandished her part of the door.

'Shoot! Hmm…they look Tyrosian, maybe..,'

"As your future queen, I command you to halt and explain that conversation you just had!"

The two men looked at each other, and grinned. They continued to back Chronos against the wall.

Unwilling to be backed into a corner, Chronos leapt towards the man on the right, and collided with him. They fell against another wall, and Chronos quickly started to punch before his partner could intervene. The man's shouts rang out, and a group of sailors came rushing into the hall. Chronos felt herself getting pulled back and thrown against the wall. As her head hit the wall, she could see a mob trying to get to her. A barrage of punches and kicks hit her as she slid down the wall, in a futile attempt to cover herself from the worst of them.

Chronos groaned her entire body a mass of bruises and raw nerves. She looked around the dimly lit room. It was unfamiliar to her. A snore emanated from a corner. A man slept there, but whether he was there to protect her or to guard her. She did a short physical test to make sure nothing was broken before trying to move off the bed. Her legs gave out as they touched the floor and she collapsed ungracefully on it.

'oww…they really did a number on me…wait a minute, this floor isn't the same as the ship's floor…we must have docked somewhere…maybe I can escape and get to Tyros before they realize I've gone…or not'

She stared upwards as a pair of boots obstructed her vision.

'Shit…'

* * *

I am so sorry that this is so late, I've been crowded with work and everything that I had no time, please accept my apologies! I'll give you cookies!

Remember to Review!

7z7


End file.
